Chibots
by It's a little secret
Summary: Ciel wanted a persocom, but couldn't afford it. He found one randomly lied at the garbage and picked it up. What he doesn't know is, this handsome man who liked to tease him as an entertainment came to his house, not by lucky, but by fate. Took idea from Chobits. May or may not have lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disc: Not mine.**

**Typo, grammar mistakes, whatever, bla bla bla.**

**Last but not least: enjoy the story~**

"So this is Tokyo, much bigger than I expected!" Ciel hummed as he walked down the street. That's right. He used to live in the countryside, but since he got a scholarship, he's gonna move to Tokyo for highschool . "Amazing..." Ciel stared in awe as he looked through the glass to see the human-like robot. They're generally called persocom, but there are different types: servancoms, petcom,... Persocoms can do a lot of things. They're one of the most advances technology lately.

"Let see...Kuro apartment...Kuro apartment..." Ciel looked around, holding the address paper in his hand. "It must be around here." "Young man, what are you looking for?" Ciel looked up to see an old man, 60...70? Anyway, "Yes, do you know Kuro apartment by any chance?" The man lifted an eyebrow: "Why yes, actually. In fact, I own it. I'm Tanaka, and you must be Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel nodded. "Come here, I'll show you your room."

Tanaka leaded Ciel on the second floor and opened the door. The room is not very big, but not too small that he can't fit either. "I've moved the boxes in for you." Ciel looked around. "Thank you very much. Sorry they must be heavy." Tanaka smiled: "Don't bother. Alois helped me carried them. You should probably meet him. He's very excited about you. He's right next door." Tanaka said and walked down the stair. Ciel mumbled :"Alois...neighbor...Maybe I should meet him."

*knock knock* "It's not locked." "I know it's not locked! I'm merely asking your permission!" Ciel replied impatiently. Alois chuckled. "Come in." Ciel opened the door with a frown on his face. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, I just moved in. I'm next door, so please help me." Ciel said in a bored tone. Alois looked at Ciel for a few minutes, and jump on top of him. "GYAA! I DIDN'T EXPECT MY NEIGHBOR TO BE SOOO ADORBALE!" Alois rubbed his face against Ciel. The boy tried to shove the blond away. "GET OFF ME YOU SICK GAY!" Ciel screamed.

"Aww, you don't have to be like that. You come here to introduce yourself, so I am getting to know you." Alois faked a hurt expression. "Number 1, I came here to introduce myself to a NORMAL neighbor. Number 2, Tanaka told me to. Number 3, I though you were nice because you helped me with the boxes." Alois laughed: "You're a fun one. I like you. I'm 16 years old, how about you?" "I'm also 16 years old, I came to study in Fijoshu high school." **(A/N: Read it backward, dear readers. XD)** "Me too! Hope we're in the same class." Alois cheerfully said.

SLAM!"Alois darling! I'm back!" The door burst and a red haired man/woman walk in, holding bags of clothes in his/her hand. "Marvelous, Grell. Couldn't ask more." Alois patted the man/woman shoulder. "You're welcome. I got the chance to buy some red shoes anyway." Grell laughed. Ciel blinked."Is that a...persocom?" Alois nodded."Yep, actually it's reapecom. He likes red. Don't you have any?" Ciel shooked his head. "I don't have that much money. I really want one though. Wow, he's so realistic." "Thanks. All you have to do is pushed the contact and bam! It's moving." Ciel stared in awe. "Oh well, I have to go anyway. Nice to see you."Alois waved: "Pleasure is mine, Ciel-chan." Ciel scowled, but leave anyway.

**In the evening...**

"Persocoms are so cool..." Ciel muttered to himself as he dumped the trash on the garbage. "If only I had one...But there's no way a persocom would randomly lie there for me to...pick...up..." Ciel's eyes opened wide as a man lie there, unconscious, on the bags of trash. Ciel rubbed his eyes. The man is still there. "What the heck is happening to this society? One has a bunch of persocoms, one doesn't even have clothes to wear and is currently sleeping in the frickin' GARBAGE!" It's are only some bandages to cover the man's body. 'May be I should at least wake him up and gives him some clothes. He would get raped by the prostitutes here in no time.' Ciel poked the man."Hello?" The man hasn't moved. Ciel lifted eyebrow: "Don't tell me..."

"He's DEAD?!"Ciel panicked: "Oh boy!Not good. What should I do? Call the cops or the ambulance?" He suddenly noticed the man's ears. Well it's not really ears, more like some robotic-cat-ears. "Oh, that's a persocom." Ciel sighed in relief and walked away.

"Wait." He turned around. "This is a persocom." He looked up the sign:"And this is the trash area." He looked down."Which means this is a piece of trash that has no owner." Ciel smirked:"So that means...I have my full right to own it!" Ciel nodded to himself: "Of course, plus this is consider recycle. I only used what has been thrown away, so other people could use the new one!"

"The only problem is...how am I gonna carry this home?" He looked concerned. He looked to the left and see a trolley right next to him. "Ok...?It just like inviting me to take it home. Oh well~" Ciel tried to placed the persocom in the trolley and push it home. "Oh god...this is soo heavy...Feels like I can be buried..."Ciel panted. What he didn't notice is there are a small disc falls out of the persocom's head...

**_After return to the apartment..._**

"I've never expected persocom to be this heavy." Ciel wiped his forehead, finally made it to his room with Sebastian lied on the floor. "But look at this..." Ciel crawled closer to the persocom. "It's no different from a real man." The male is very handsome, with perfect body build and raven haired. . "So beautiful..." Ciel immediately jumped back. _What the hell? I don't even like men! May be it's because he looks attractive than most men and persocom... GAH! I have to stop it!_ Ciel shook his head and took a deep breath. "And isn't this brand new? Not a single scratch is found. Tche, Such waste of money."

"I'll make you useful." Ciel smiled. "How do I start? I remember Alois said something about 'push the contact'..." Ciel observed the persocom closely. "The problem is...where the heck is it?" Ciel sighed and rolled up his sleeves. "Looks I have no choice."

**_15 minutes later..._**

"Gah!I give up!I've pushed anything pushable,yet it's not moving!"Ciel leaned on the wall from exhaustion.  
"I've pushed the cheek, the ears, the belly, the fore head, the legs & feet & toes, the arms & hands & fingers, every thing! Even his hips! All..." Ciel slowly eyes down the lower half of the persocom's body, or rather, its 'area'. Blood rushed to the boy's face. "No way...IT COULDN'T BE THE CONTACT!" Ciel screamed to himself. "But...that's the only place I haven't push..." Ciel argued to himself.

"I'm not thinking anything...I'm not harassed anything...It's a persocom...And I'm only starting it...I carried it here...So I wouldn't want to waste it...That's right..." Ciel kept speaking to himself as his trembling hand slowly made it way to the persocom's cock. Ciel inhaled deeply before looked at the 'sleeping' persocom's face one last time and clenched his eyes. In one swift motion, Ciel managed to push it, released a 'clk' noise.

The persocom's eyes shot open as it stood up, glowed brightly in the room. The bandages tore off, and the man turned his head to meet Ciel's shocked eyes. The persocom's eyes are blood red, stare directly at Ciel's cold blue ones. Before Ciel could react, the man has moved closer to him, kneel down, and said: "Master." Ciel blinked. "What?" He asked with confusion.

"You're my master, for you've started me." _Oh._ "I did, but you can call me Ciel. Master sounds...weird." "Yes, my lord." "Ok, now you're trying to annoy me. And put some clothes on! I don't appreciate you walking around showing your body to the world." Ciel growled. Sebastian smirked. This boy is interesting. "But I'm only a persocom, Master. You could turned around or... you can't look away and afraid you're going to lost yourself." Ciel blushed hard and scream: "Idiot! If you like being naked like that, fine. But I don't want anyone to have a wrong mind. Jesus, why is every one so pervert!" Ciel threw a tower at him. "What's your name anyway?" Ciel asked.

The man grinned: "Are you checking me out?" Ciel sighed :"You people are so sick. Good lord, I can't even asking my persocom's name?" "So you have claimed me already. Hm..." Before Ciel could throw something at the sly male, he said: "Whatever name do you want." Ciel though a little, then answered: "Sebastian it is then." Before Sebastian could say anything, Ciel quickly add:"It's my dog's name." This time Sebastian frowned. "I don't like dogs.I prefer cats." Ciel stuck his tongue out. "Too bad, I'm allergic to cats."

"Whatever.I'm done covering my self, you can opened your eyes now." Ciel peeked. Sebastian had a tower covered his waist now. "Aww, are you disappointed? I can strip now if you want. Ciel cursed."Fuck you." "Gladly. Now?" Ciel glared at Sebastian, who only smiled in return. "Why did I pick you up anyway?" "Because of my beauty." Ciel scowled."No, because I have no money."

"Keep telling yourself that, you know you love me." Ciel sighed. "I'm too tired to argue with a flat brain like you now. Go find something more proper to wear and we talk." "Can I be naked?" "No." "Fine." As Sebastian try to find some big-sized clothes, Ciel felt his eyes getting heavy. Sebastian returned with a jacked and a pair of pants. "Where are they from?" Ciel yawned. "They are form my aunt. She expected me to be bigger, but I'm still as small as ever. Still I bring it with me so she could be happy."

"Yeah I figure. You look feminine." Ciel tried to shot Sebastian a glare, but too tired to do so. "Can I sleep with you?" Ciel nodded. Sebastian smiled happily and make the mattress. Not long after, the two snuggle close to each other, well more like Sebastian hugged Ciel. Ciel let out a soft whimper and buried himself in Sebastian, which make the persocom smirked.

_Can't wait to tease him about that in the morning._

**Sooo...I figure Ciel talked alone a lot. Btw, Fujoshi means yaoi fangirl.  
**

**P.S: This could be considered a birthday present for my dear bro'. **

**Review/favorite/follow or whatever if you like this and want me to continue this~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mn…" Ciel rolled closer to the warmth next to him. He heard a light chuckle as he being pulled deeper. Ciel let out a yawn and rub his face. Opened his eyes, he found himself cling in to Sebastian like a teddy bear. He looked up to have his lips inched from touching the male's mouth. Ciel blushed a darker red color when the man smirked at him : "Good morning, _Master._" He purred to Ciel's ears which sent shivers to the poor boy's spine.

"GYAAAAA!" Ciel realeased a startled scream and backed up as soon as possible. Sebastian faked a sigh: "You don't have to pretend like that. I know you enjoy it. You wouldn't let me go all night." Ciel's face would have burned if that's possible. "Shut up. That's because I used to hug pillow when I sleep."

Suddenly Ciel stopped, as if he realized something. He looked at Sebastian, try to be as serious as he could. "You haven't done anything to me, haven't you?" It took every inch of menpower for Sebastian not to laugh his ass off.

"I'm sorry. I don't expect you to be the type who want to sleep with some one as soon as you see that person. But again, I'm beyond hot. If you feel disappointed, we can do it right now." Sebastian grinned. Ciel face is now an excellent definition of crimson. The boy screamed:"GO TO HELL YOU HARASSER!" The man laughed:"If you would be there with me."

After that loud morning, they end up try to fit Sebastian in some shirts. "You can't wear a jacket and a pair of pants for the rest of your life." Ciel said. "Oi, Ciel." They turned around to see Alois at the door. "Are you bu...sy..." The blond blinked as he looked at Ciel and the topless man. He smirked: "My my, Ciel chan, I didn't know you swing that way. I would go now. Continue with your...business~"

"WAIT! NOOO! THAT'S NOT IT!" Ciel grabbed Alois. "What is it then?" Alois asked with amusement. "HE'S A PERSOCOM!" Alois looked at Sebastian ears. "Oh yeah." "See, I told you so." Alois walked closer to Sebastian."But this is a really tasty one, don't you think?" Ciel sighed:" Why is every men here, except Mr. Tanaka, are such gay freak?" Alois ignored that, asked: "But I though you don't have any." Ciel blinked. "Ah, the thing is..."

**After the story...**

"I see, but to find such a persocom for free, I'm jealous, Ciel. This looks like the democom, an extremely rare and expensive type." Ciel shrugged."It may suited you well, very pervert."Alois observed Sebastian carefully, then asked:"Can I check something?" Ciel shot a questioning look."Ok?"

Alois touched Sebastian neck, chest, back. Ciel blushed red:"A..Alois what are you doing?" Alois remained silent, went for Sebastian's zipper, but stopped by Ciel's pillow being thrown on his head. "What?" "Oh so now you're 'what'? You're stripping my democom!" Sebastian put on a Cheshire grin. "I apology, Trancy. My Master doesn't want to share his thing." "What the heck?!"Ciel blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Don't worry little Ciel. I'm trying to figure what type is he." Ciel shot Alois a death glare, but Alois just shrugged. "Anyway, we should problably check his data."

The blond pulled a string from Sebastian's ear. "What are you doing?" "I'm connecting him to the display." The screen appeared to be 'no data'. Ciel look at Alois. The blond think a little, then said. "May be it's not strong enough. I'll use my Grell this time then."

Grell happily sat besides Sebastian."My my, you're such a handsome.I would love to bear you babies~" Sebastian had goosebumps over his body. Grell pulled the string out of his ear and connects it to Sebastian. After a few minutes of transferring data, Grell fainted. Alois cried: "NOOOOOO! GRELLLL!" Ciel asked: "What?" "Grell brokkeeee!" Ciel face palmed.

**Outside...**

"Honestly, what did you do to Grell anyway? Guess we have to go to the guy Alois introduced us."

_Flash back_

_"Sebastian must not be a normal democom. He had a monster software. You should ask this guy about it. He made persocom on his own. He's very smart, so he may be able to tell you something." _

Present_  
_

"Good morning, mr. Phantomhive." Tanaka smiled."Good morning Mr. Tanaka, we're heading out." The old man lifted eyebrow:"Don't you think the clothes are...um..." Ciel turned around. "I don't have any big sized clothes so..." Sebastian is currently wearing a big Ciel's biggest coat, which is only reach his mid-length and the same pants. The jacket looks kinda informal. "If you don't mind, I still have some of my nephew old clothes. I think it will fit him." "Thank you, Mr. Tanaka." Ciel smiled and walked away."Thanks god, buying you clothes would make my purse completely empty." "I could walk around naked if you like." Sebastian suggested. "Oh, right, you don't want others to see my body." Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"According to the map, the place should be...here..."Ciel turned around to see a India-like palace. His eyes went wide. "THE HELL?" Sebastian whistled. The younger boy push the bell. "Who is it?" "I'm Phantomhive along with my democom." "We've been waited for you." The gates opened and the two walked in.

As Ciel opened the door, a blond girl, a brown haired girl, a lavender haired woman and a man waited before him:"Welcome. I'm Wordsmith, this is Hanah,this is Paula,and this is Elizabeth. We're persocoms sent to walk you in." The blond girl jumped at Ciel:"Oh my, you're so cuteee!" Elizabeth squealed. "Can't...breath..." Sebastian gently but quickly pushed the girl away, and wrapped his arms around Ciel protectively at the same time.

"Don't touch others property Elizabeth." A voice said. They look up to see an idian man, smile at them: "Hi, call me Soma. Sorry for the rudeness." Soma looked at Sebastian:"So you're the persocom that broke Grell ? Come in." They headed to the living room, Sebastian still hold Ciel's hands.

_Sfx. _The four previous persocoms falled down immediately. "As I suspected, they're not enough." "Four big persocoms? Not enough?" "Shall I try?" A tanned, white haired man asked. "Agni?" "You really want to know what the democom is for, right?" Soma hesitated. "It's okay. I'm stronger than them." Agni sat besides Sebastian and pulled out a string, attached it to Sebastian.

After a few minutes, Agni suddenly lost his balance. "Enough, Agni." Soma pulled back the string. "Some datas have crashed." "Which one?" "Some of the house chores." "What about personality?" Agni shook his head. Soma sighed in relief. "I'll back them up later, worry not."

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Ciel asked in concern. "He's okay." Agni smiled. Sebastian smirked."You're worry about me? How sweet." The democom pulled Ciel on his lap. The boy turned crimson red:"Baka! Don't do it infront of them!" "So it's okay if not in front of them?" "I can sure that Sebastian has no problem now. He's back with his hopeless self."Ciel sighed. Soma just laughed."You're fun."

After transferred the data to Agni, they sat in the living room."He could be Chibots." Ciel tilts his head. "It's a legendary persocom. It's far more powerful than normal ones, and can act on its own without data . Also they're rumored to have emotions like that's only a myth. Not the chibot but also the creator has not been found. But your persocom is one of a kind, specially when it's a democom. Those are the rarest, most complex, and the smartest persocom ever."

"Thanks, but what you may not know is how perveted this prince charming can get." He said with sarcastic. "Thank you princess." Sebastian kissed Ciel cheek. The boy gets flushed and yelled as loud as he could:"YOU HENTAIIIII!" The rest of them just laughed.

"Nice to see you. Please visit next time. We could eat curry together." Soma thumbs up Ciel. Ciel only forced a smile and waved good bye at them. Ciel and Sebastian walked together back silently...no not silently considered Sebastian kept saying perverted things and the boy would cursed in the middle of the street.

"Welcome back. Here's the clothes. Hope it fits you." Tanaka handed Ciel the clothes. Ciel puts on a polite smile: "Thanks." After getting back to his room, Ciel ordered Sebastain:"Change now. You look way too weird on it." Sebastian smirked."How eager you are, cutie~" Ciel grabbed the nearest object, but Sebastian had already unzipped his pants so Ciel could do nothing but to turned away, face slightly pink.

"So, how's this?" Ciel slowly turned around, to see Sebastian in a stunning state. He looks a lot more neat and gentlemen. Sebastian said with his amused tone again: "Please Master, wipe the saliva of your face. You look like a predator drooling over a prey now. Although, I would prefer to be the one in charge~"Ciel's eyes twitched."Sometimes I think I have to buy some soap to wash your dirtiness." "Use your tongue, dear."

**Eh...that's all. Not much of a good chapter really. They're mere words, not much actions, but I tried to include as much fan service as possible. FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW! They would lightened my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's see….the electric bill, water bill, material cost,…" Ciel mumbled as he hit the calculator. "If I don't find a job quick I afraid I can't pay the rent for next month." He sighed. Suddenly he felt a hot breath by his ear: "Someone is up rather early, hmm~?" Ciel tried to sound threaten, but his voice came out quiver "S…stop Sebastian." The male seems to notice this, he lightly trail his fingers in Ciel back, makes the boy shuddered.

"STOP!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's wrist. "Ciel kiddo, time to go to school. Oh..." Alois's voice stopped. "My, I didn't know you're the dominance type.~" Ciel flushed and let go of Sebastian's wrists quickly. "It's not that!" He protested, but Alois just 'shoo' it:"Sorry but friendly reminder:Time to go to school." Ciel grabbed his backpack. "Bye Sebastian." He walked to the door. Sebastian waved:"Bye honey." He kissed in Ciel's cheek. Ciel blushed again:"Why you...Don't do that again." Sebastian smirked."So you mean you prefer lips?" Ciel shook his head:"Ya' know what, forget what I said earlier." Sebastian blew a kiss at Ciel:"Okay~"

Ciel ran to the door as quick as possible. The moment he stepped his foot in the room, the bell rang."Phew, just in time." Ciel panted as he sat next to Alois. The door opened again. This time a man walked in. He wore black suit, with black-violet haired, serious face. But the most noticeable thing is the yellow-eyes behind the glasses. "I'm Claude Fautus and I'm gonna teach you for the rest of the year." He said with a deep, bored tone.

"Wow, isn't he hot?" Alois giggled. "Alois, could you be any gayer?" "Is Ci-Ci jealous?" The blond boy poke his cheek. Ciel sighed:"Great. Perverts every where." He looked up to see that pair of eyes stare at gulped. 'Get a creepy man's eyes on you, awesome start for a first day.' Ciel though sarcastically.

The boring lessons passed by, with Alois annoyed Ciel as much as possible. Finally, the bell rang and the students began to clean up and head to the door. Some one accidentally brushed the board, which makes the chalks fell and rolled everywhere.

"Ciel, may be we should help Mr Fautus, don't you think?" Alois asked. "Hm." Ciel nodded and they collected the chalks on the floor. One is stucked very deep in the corner behind the desk, so Ciel had a hard time bent over reaching for it. Finally able to pull it out, Ciel breath:"I'm done. We can head home n..." Ciel stopped as he realized Alois and Claude stared at him hungrily. Ciel looked down to realized his shirts flipped up and reveal some of his skin to the rest of the world when he bent over.

Ciel frantically pulled it down, grabbed Alois hand and run to the door:"Good day Mr Fautus."

Ciel walked home in disappointment.'Where could I find a job at?' Suddenly, he bumped into a man. "Ouch." Ciel rub his face. The man turned around. He had silver hair covered his eyes, big hat and wearing a grey robe. "Sorry little boy. Are you okay?" Ciel grumpily retorted:"I'm not little!" The man grinned:"Sure you aren't." "Are you being sarcastic with me?" Ciel glared the man. "No~" "Yes you are." "Boy, you sure are very unhappy. What happened?" "None of your business. Are you a stalker?" Ciel replied coldly.

"Nope. I'm Undertaker, and it seems your upset comes from finding a job, eh?" Ciel jumped."How..." Undertaker snickered."It's none of your business. But I can help find you one. In fact, I'm hiring some staffs." Ciel suspiciously asked:"And what exactly am I to do?" Undertaker smiled:"Selling toys." Ciel looked at him weirdly. "You? Selling toys? What kind of toys?" Undertaker let out a laugh. He wipes his eyes,"Ooooh, you're more dirty than you loook~" Ciel tilts his head confusingly. He means boy or girls toys, what did this weird...man...think...

Ciel face turns red.'oooooh'. "YOU...DIRTY BRAIN. EVERYONE I MEET IS PERVERT!" He shouted. Undertaker grin. "You said it." "I didn't mean _that _." "What do you mean by _that_?" Ciel blushed deep red. He knows full well that man knows full well what he means."Ya' know..._that_..." Ciel fidget uncomfortably.

Undertaker laughed again:"Your expression is priceless! I'll hire you. And I sold children toys, don't worry." Ciel face lit up. "I'm gonna pay you 1000 yen per hour, how 'bout that?" Ciel nodded fast."Good, so I'm gonna do part time job 3 hours everyday in the week, except Sunday, is that okay?" Undertaker grins. "Sounds fine to me. Want me to introduce you to the shop?" Ciel nodded."Let's go then."

The shop called has plenty of shelves, which has toys in it."Can I begin right now?" Undertaker shrugged:"I don't see why not. Here's your uniform, all you have to do is introducing toys to the children and make them buy it." Ciel took the clothes and went for change. He came out just in time to have some kids heading to the store.

"Hi, what do you want?" Ciel tried his best to smile. The kids look at him."Are you new?" Ciel answered: "Yes." _Is__ all this kids do is asking personal question?_ They squeal:"You look so cute." Ciel rolled his eyes. "So what do you want to buy?" The kids bough some toys, things went on smoothly until..."I want that teddy bear." Ciel looked up to find the teddy very up high. He gulped.

The boy tugged Undertaker's robe:"Do you have any ladder?" Undertaker suddenly smirk and brought him a ladder. The boys was about to climb on it until he realized Undertaker hold his waist:"What are you doing?" "I'm holding you until you climb up there, you don't want to fall do you?" After Ciel stand still on the ladder, he hissed:"I'm still now, quit cling on me." Undertaker let out, somewhat disappointed. 'Pedophile.' Ciel though.

After he got the teddy bear, Ciel was about to step down. That's it, until he noticed the ladder shakes at his first step."What kind of ladder is this?" Ciel frowned at the though of calling Undertaker again, so he decided to step another one. But the ladder immediately tilt and fall. "Aaaaahhhh!" Ciel closed his eyes as he fell, but he feel soft instead.

Open his eyes, he blushed deep red as he realized he's lying on top of Sebastian. Sebastian smirked:"Tsk tsk, careless kitty. You know what would happen if I wasn't their, right?" Ciel jumped off Sebastian's body, hiding his face. "Don't hide it. You look cute." This, of course, make Ciel blushed redder and hide his face more.

Undertaker walked to them:"Are you okay?" Ciel nodded. Undertaker took a close look at Sebastian, before smiled:"Is this your democom?" Ciel nodded again."Hm, he's special indeed. Oh well, you can go home now. You did a good job today. Here's your money." Undertaker give Ciel an envelope. Ciel mumbled a quick 'thanks' before he ran to the bathroom to change.

After Ciel came out, he and Sebastian headed back their apartment. "So, why are you in a toy shop?" Sebastian shrugged:"You came later than usual, so I went to check for you. And surprisingly, you were standing on a shaking ladder, but still you took another step, so I rushed for you." Ciel looked at Sebastian a little, then asked:"Are you okay?" Sebastian seems a little surprised. "Aww, are you worrying about me?" Ciel blushed one more, before he defended himself:"I was trying to be caring, you jerk!" Sebastian only pinched Ciel's cheek playfully.

"Yes, I'm completely fine. So, how was your day?" Ciel huffed:"Don't mention. It was not pleasant at all. People stared at my ass and grab my waist. Still I get a job. Guess that the only good thing." Ciel shrugged. "It's not good. People touch and eye-harass you. How can you be calm?" Ciel glare:"Yeah, like hell you don't do that. You're ten times worse, darling." Sebastian smirked:"Did you just call me darling?" Ciel scowled.

"It's late so this will shorten the amount of time." Sebastian lifted Ciel bridal style and run home. "Wha... what are you doing?" Ciel blushed and cling to Sebastian at his inhuman speed."Since they do something to you, this is how I'm gonna have my share." Sebastian sped up, to have Ciel hug him tighter. The democom smirked and grope Ciel. The boy's face is crimson now, from embarrassment and anger. "ASSHOLEEE!"

**Eh...sucks chapter...I know...The main point of it is for introducing characters who could be Sebstian's rival in later. **

**Please review so I can update.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"39.5 Celsius decree." Sebastian sighed . "Honestly, you should pay more attention to your health. Ciel coughed: "Shut up." Sebastian shrugged: "Oh well, seems like I have to call your school to tell them you're absent today." Ciel didn't protest, for he's too tired.

Sebastian slowly unbuttoning Ciel's shirt and slipped it off the boy's body. Ciel blushed red and covered himself with the blanket:"Wha...what?St...stop!"He tried to be threatening, but his voice cracked due to the illness.

Sebastian simply threw the blanket away and went for his pants."STOOOOPP!WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Ciel shoved Sebastian's face away, blush darker. Sebastian simply blinked innocently:"I'm taking you to the doctor. You want to go to the hospital with pajamas?" Realization hits him."Oh."

Sebastian smirked:"Did you have something _else_ in mind~?" This time Ciel's face is Grell's hair color."NOOO!" "Your reaction's clear enough. Let's get you changed quick before you got worse." Sebastian got rid of Ciel's pants and change his clothes. Ciel is extremely embarrassed by the whole situation, but he couldn't protest since he's too sick to even sit properly.

"Done." Sebastian smiled and hold Ciel bridal style again. "Sebastian, why don't you carry me piggy-back ride?" Sebastian hummed:"I prefer this." Ciel didn't object, for he kind of..._like _it? Ciel shook his head as his face flushed a little. They got out of the house, the breezes blow at them, make Ciel shivers.

"Young Master, are you cold?" Ciel nodded slightly. Sebastian pulled Ciel close to his body. As much as the boy's mind scream to shout at his democom, Ciel has to admit, the feeling is pleasant. So instead, the teen wrapped his arm around Sebastian's neck and rest his head on the man's shoulder. Surprise by this, Sebastian let out a chuckle.

"Sebastian, can you get things like cold, hot, sick,..."Ciel asked the man. Sebastian look at him and answer:"We can feel cold,hot, but we usually don't get infect by it at all. As for the sick, the only diseases we can have is get hacked or out of battery." Sebastian suddenly turns his head at Ciel:"Why do you want to know?" Ciel mumbled:"No reason."

Finally getting to the hospital, Ciel sat on the chair in front of the doctor. The doctor observed him a little, then turn his head to Sebastian:"Are you coming with him?" Sebastian nodded. "Well then can you place him on your lap? He seems like he can't sit still due to the dizzy." Ciel's eyes widened:"Wait, what?" The doctor shot him a stern look: "We don't want you to fall off a chair, do we?"

"But...I...ugh, fine." Ciel rolled his eyes. "Now then, young man." Sebastian smirked: "With pleasure." He placed Ciel on his lap and firmly wrap his arm around the boy's waist, which cause him to blush heavily.

After some checking, the doctor gives them some medicine and said:"It's nothing serious, all you have to do is make sure he has his pills after the meal and limit his movements. He should be all right by tomorrow." They nodded and leave. As they walked home, Ciel drifted in a slumber in Sebastian's arms...

_"Awww...he's so adorable..."  
__"I don't think you should..."  
"Don't ruin the fun, will ya'?Oh, he wakes up."_

Ciel opened his eyes and greet by the sigh of Alois poking his cheek. "Alois? What are you doing?" Ciel yanked his hands away. "What, you look so cute when you sleep!" Ciel huff:"I don't care about that! I mean why are you here?" Alois tilts his head in confusion "What do you mean by that? I'm visiting a sick person." Ciel rolled away:"I'm fine will you leave me alone?" "No. Plus I have prepared you a story, so you could get better~" Alois smiled.

Ciel groaned. Whatever Alois about to tell him can't be good. "Once upon a time, in a land, there's a very handsome prince called Alois." "Alois." Ciel glared at him. "What? It's just a coincidence our names sound the same." Ciel rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Let's get back to the story. Our handsome prince is proposed to another prince from a country, named Ciel. They loved each other a lot. One day the parents gave Alois this hot man called Claude." "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"Ciel growl. Alois ignored it, and continue: "They're very closed to each other, and began to develop feelings, until one day, Claude suddenly pins Alois to the wall and whisper 'I love you' and kiss him."

Ciel's eyes twitched."Poor Alois utterly confused, so he had no choice but to..." Alois drifted off, look at Ciel's eyes as if expecting him to finish the sentence. "Dump one of them?" Ciel asked half-heartedly. Alois looks like he's being insulted, scream: "No way! They're both too hot to decide. So..." The room felt silent until Alois suddenly scream:"THEY'RE HAVING THREESOMEEEEE~~~"

Ciel was about to vomit there and then, but he tried his best to put on a straight face: "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU SON OF A ..." "Language, Ciel."Sebastian prevented Ciel from finishing his sentence. "If you want the detail, I can always tell you. First, Claude sucks Alois nipples, then, Ciel bites on his..." "STOP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Ciel threw a pillow at Alois's face.

"Alrigh alright, I'm leaving, jeez. Get better soon~" Alois closed the door, leaving a flustered and panting Ciel behind. "Well, he sure have a...interesting imagination." Sebastian tried to comfort Ciel, but the boy yelled:"INTERESTING MY ASS!" "Oooh, such language my staff has, ke ke~"Undertaker peeked from the door with a big grin on his face.

"Un...Undertaker? How long have you been there? More important, why are you here?" Ciel tried to sit up, but he felt a light pain in his head. Suddenly, he's pulled in a tight embrace and lean in Sebastian chest. "Se...Sebastian?" Sebastian smiled innocently."This is your boss, you should sit properly." Ciel's cheeks heated up quick.

He heard a light chuckle and turn around to see Undertaker looked at them with amusement. Ciel tried to regain his composer and asked:"So?Answer my question?" "The same reason at that kid.I visited my staff."  
Ciel narrowed his eyes:"Yeah sure, hopefully you're not bringing a story with you." Undertaker grinned: "No. But I had some cookies instead." He gave Ciel some bone biscuits."Try it, handmade~"

Ciel sniffed it and brought it to his mouth. _Although this man is not normal, it's rather impolite to refuse someone's gift._ Sebastian observed the food carefully, asked:"What are they made of?" Undertaker shrug: "Chocolate, bones, skull, egg shell, grave sand,..." Ciel spitted everything out of his mouth."YOU BASTARD, I ALMOST SWALLOW THAT!" He screamed."You didn't?What a shame."

"Thank you for visiting! Get out now, please!" The door slammed shut, leaving an Undertaker with no choice but to walked down the stair. "Ugh, I hate today. If there's someone else come for visit, I'll get sicker." He sighed."Actually, I also came here for visiting." Ciel turned around, with Claude looking at him with blank expression.

"Mr Fautus?Wh...Forget it, I know what you're here for anyway." _He seems to be the most normal person among them._ Claude just handed him a bouquet:"Yes, here's some flower. May I ask...who is this man sitting with you?" Before Ciel could answer, Sebastian tightened his grip on Ciel's waist and smiled at Claude:"I'm Sebastian, Ciel is _my _master." Claude fix his glasses:"I'm Claude Fautus, _Ciel's _teacher." Ciel could see the tension between them, so he cough to have attention.

"So...very thank you for your gift. Do you have another business to attend t...ACHOO!" Ciel sneezed. "Young Master, are you okay?" Sebastian patted the boy's back."I'm fi...ACHOO!How...ACHOO! Unless..." Ciel rubbed his nose, and look at Claude carefully:"You have touched a cat, haven't you?" Claude answer with a confused expression:"Yes. The flower shop's owner had a kitty. It keeps bugging me, and it touched the bouquet too."

Ciel's color drained from his face:"I'M FREAKING ALLERGIC TO CAT!" Ciel sneezed again."Mr Fautus, I appreciate your caring, but I believe I had to take a bath now, before it got worse." Claude walked to the door:"O...Okay, just...get better soon." He closed the door, clearly surprise how quick the conversation is.

"Cat...he should have known better than that." Ciel tried to stand up, before he get lifted and walked to the bathroom."Ciel, I believe I'll have to help you take a bath today. You can't even stand by your own." Sebastian started unbutton Ciel's shirt. Although he knows this is like taking care of a patient, nothing more, Ciel's still blush furiously. Sebastian put the boy down the tube slowly, and began rub him gently.

"AH~" Ciel quickly covered his mouth by the strange noise, face beef red. Sebastian smirked:"Does that feel good?" Ciel shuttered:"Yes..." Sebastian caress his back, wanted Ciel to feel as comfortable as possible. Ciel fought hard not to release any other sound, but _damn, although he's such a sly guy, it feels nice._ Sebastian, at the other hand, also fought the urge of himself. The boy's skin is baby soft, smooth and white, and nice to feel.

After finish the suffering (but worthy bath), they stepped out so Sebastian could dress Ciel. Then he let Ciel sat on his lap again and began to feed him some porridge. "I can eat by myself." Ciel grumpily said. "True, but I want to do this with my Young Master. So...ahhh~" Sebastian brought the spoon to Ciel's lips. Ciel, although his mind screamed to push Sebastian away, accept the food anyway.

They continue the pattern in peaceful, but blissful. Ciel glanced at Sebastian._This man could be nice and caring if he wants to. And he's beautiful too._ The boy blushed at his though and shook his head. Noticing this, Sebastian smirked:"Young Master, you seems distracting~" Ciel's face turns into a cherry again, and the boy turned around to hide it."Ah ah, don't hide it. As I said before, you look cute when you're flustered." This of course, made Ciel hides his face even more.

They finished the meal, and Sebastian got Ciel to drink the pill. But the boy kept complaining so Sebatian said he would fed Ciel the pill mouth to mouth if he don't take it. So in the end. Ciel drank the medicine. "It's rather late, may be we should go to sleep." Sebastian curled up with Ciel. "Wha...what are you doing?" Ciel shuttered."As I recall, when people are sick, they get cold easily. I'm sharing body heat with you." Sebastian replied bluntly.

The boy, despite highly embarrassed, had to admit the man's body felt relax and warm. Suddenly Ciel tugged lightly at Sebastian's shirt. The man look down, to have the boy's lips on his cheek. Completely stunned by the action, Sebastian only touched his cheek, unable to say anything. "Master?" Ciel cheeks burnt:"It's a reward for your today's hard work."

And, for the first time, Ciel snuggle closer to Sebastian. He closed his eyes and expected some sort of teasing, but, surprisingly, Sebastian only ruffle Ciel's hair and hug him closely."Thank you, Master." Ciel's heart beats fast at Sebastian's sudden gentleness.

"And quit calling me that. I prefer you saying my real name." Ciel mumble, slowly drift to sleep. Sebastian chuckled in amusement:"Yes, _Ciel~_" He purred. Ciel's voice is like a whisper."Not...with that...tone..." Sebastian patted Ciel small back. The boy release a small whimper and buried himself in Sebastian's neck unknowingly. The man smirked.

_If only he's sick everyday. _

**Finally I can have a chapter with fanservice. Hope you like it. I notice they're a bit OCC. I really like Alois part though.  
**

**So, review and tell me what you think if you want me to update~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update. It's the end of the school year, so I have lots of tests to do. But summer's like 2 weeks or so left and I'll update fast again. I can write a story in 2 hours if I tried hard enough. Anyway, enjoy the story and leave some pretty reviews~**

"Sebastian, do you know anything about spider?" "What makes you suddenly interest in spider? And to answer the question, no." Ciel sighed and ruffed his hair:"Mr Fautus makes us write a report about spiders. I swear he's obsessed with them." Sebastian smiled:"I see. You could always hook me up the TV and search internet about it."

Ciel nodded and pull the string out of Sebastian's ears and hook it up the display. "There's a special website he wants us to use called ' '. Can you go for it?" Sebastian runs the data and the TV loads a little, but the screen appeared to be "Can not access." Ciel quirked his eyebrow."I guess the wifi here doesn't allow us to access this website. Let's use google then."

But Sebastian doesn't exit the page. Instead, he closed his eyes and seems to transfers even more data to the TV. "Se...Sebastian? What are you doing?" He replied without stopping his action:"I'm hacking the monitor." "What...what the hell do you do that for? Stop! You may get damaged!" But before Ciel could shoved Sebastian out of the display, the TV broke.

The two stare at it with wide eyes. Ciel tried to knock on it a feel time, but it remains motionless. Sebastian apology:"I'm very sorry Young Master. I'd buy you a new one." Ciel shook his head. "It's okay. The important is that you're fine."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, smirk. "Are you saying that you worry about me?" "No mister pervert. I'm just glad that I don't have 2 broken machines at the same time." Ciel put his tongue out,blushed. Sebastian ignored that and hug Ciel tightly:"Awww, you like me but pretend you don't. Tsundere, eh?"Ciel's blush darkened."I'm not some anime school girl. Get off you sick."

Ciel put on his jacket after remove himself from Sebastian."We're going out today."Sebastian smirk wider. "I just hugged you and you're inviting me on a date already?" Ciel rolled his eyes."No. Honestly you can never be normal. We're heading to a bookstore, that's all." Ciel sighed and walked out of the door, Sebastian followed him. "Hey, Ciel-chan, dating your boyfriend?" Said the you-know-who.

"Alois, first, we're only going to the bookstore. Second, he's not my boyfriend." "Yet." Ciel glared at Sebastian who gave him a wink in return. "Aww, so sweet. Oh well, have fun~" The blond waved. "So…you haven't told me why we go the bookstore in the first place." Sebastian asked. "You want me to carry a zero ? I need some information and apparently the monitor is useless now."

They entered the store."I'm gonna choose some books . Do whatever you want while waiting for me." Ciel walked to the other sides of the store. Sebastian wandering around, until he took a glance at one particular book.

The cover showed the shadow of a boy and a man, possibly his butler, stand by his side with the title "Kuroshitsuji". Sebastian feels some feeling tingling in his heart, but he couldn't explain it. "I'm done, we can go now."Ciel walked to Sebastian, holding a book about spiders in his hand. He looked down the 'Kuroshitsuji' and turned his head to Sebastian. "You want this book?" Sebastian nodded.

"Weird, I didn't expect you to like books. But I'll buy it for you, as a gift." Ciel smiled. Sebastian look at Ciel."Wow, you're awfully kind to me lately Young Master. I broke your TV, and now you're buying me a gift?" "Well, the TV incident is because you only want to help me. And the gift is for you taking care of me the day I was sick." Ciel shrugged, but there's a tiny pink blush in his cheeks.

"I want power, lots of power." Ciel read after they has returned to the apartment."If that's the case..." "_How about forming a contract?_" Taken back by the surprise, Ciel met Sebastian's eyes. "You can read? Why don't you tell me?" "You didn't ask." Sebastian answer simply."Yeah yeah. Well if you can read it by yourself, do you mind me going to Alois's place to study with him?"

Sebastian chuckled:"You're getting closer to me a lot, you know. You don't usually tell me where you're going or ask me 'do you mind'. I take that as you finally took a liking to me~." He smirked. Ciel blushed heavily. "I was trying to be caring, but I guess I have to return to my real self now." He slammed the door, but Sebastian could still see Ciel mumble 'bastard' with his cheek red from embarrassment.

"I want you to obey my every order, to protect me with everything you got, and never lie to me..." Sebastian read the page as he felt some odd feeling running through him."_Yes, my lord._" Sebastian's eyes snapped open as they glow blood red. He felt his fangs peeked from his mouth. His body ached and he had a dark aura surrounds him.

_"Stay by my side, forever." "Yes, my lord." _Some unknown conversation played in Sebastian's mind. Still, he find them oddly familiar. His head got dizzy like he got hypnotized by some one, some one _inside _him. The lights got muffed as Sebastian saw in his head some blurry images of a young boy with some one next to him, some one in black...

"Sebastian, I forgot something..." Ciel walked in, to find the vague lights of the room. He ran inside, and saw Sebastian there,leaning, no, almost _fainting_ on the wall. There's a dark purple aura surround him, his eyes got covered by his bangs, and some fangs can be seen under his mouth.

Ciel shook Sebastian out of his trance:"Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!" His aura stop, his teeth returns normal, the lights went bright again as Sebastian regains consciousness. "C...Ciel?" Sebastian looked down the young boy.

"Are you okay?" Ciel asked worriedly, fear spotted clearly in his voice. "Worry about me?" Sebastian teased the boy, but he surprisingly nodded and almost yell:"Answer the damn question!" Sebastian answer, this time his tone more carefully "Yes, I'm fine."

"Hm, no damages found." Alois said after checking Sebastian. "I see." Ciel sighed in relief. "What happened anyway?" Alois asked. "That's what I want to know." Ciel glare at Sebastian, who give him a shrugged:"I don't know either." "Is there anything weird happen to him lately?"

Ciel think a little, then an image comes to his mind:"He tried to hack this web but turns out broke the monitor." Alois's eyes widened in surprise. "You gotta be kidding man." Ciel shook his head. "I'm perfectly serious. You can check my TV if you like. It's as dead as a door nail now." Alois's eyes sparkling:"Ciel! That's fucking amazing, you know?" Ciel grumpily retorted:"How comes losing a TV a great thing?"

"Persocom, even Democom, can't usually hack such thing like that easily without losing datas or had some virus. To think he goes far to the point where he even _broke _a monitor, it's a very impressive thing." Grell suddenly pop behind Ciel's back, startle the boy. "But can't you see what happened to him afterward?" Grell shook his head:"No, it has nothing to do with the situation later. It's probably something else."

"He also bough a new book." Alois quirked his eyebrow:"What's this book name?" "Kuroshitsuji. He seems to be very into it." Alois place a hand on his chin."I've never heard of it before. Talking about which, this apartment name is also Kuro, isn't it?" Ciel nodded.

"Oh well, I don't know what happened to him, but he seems to be alright now. If such things happen again, go to Soma."Ciel glanced at the man, who is resisting the urge to punch the flirting red-head in his face. "Sebastian, we're going back."He stood up and walked back to his room

"OH SNAP!" Ciel jumped as soon as he realized something. "I didn't do anything with the spider report!" Sebastian though a little, then he walked to the broken TV. "Shoot. What do I do now? What do I...What are you doing?" Ciel frowned as Sebastian hooked himself to the TV and seems to set up something with it.

"I'm repairing the monitor, so we can use Google." Sebastian answered. "I don't think it's a good thing. Sto..." Before Ciel finished his sentence, the TV makes a sound 'bing' and return to normal. "How?" Ciel stared at it wide eyes. "What kind of democom would I be if I can't even help my Young Master with his study?Let's begin the lesson now, shall we?" Sebastian said slyly.

_Next day..._

"Wow, Ciel, you got an A. How did you do that?" Alois asked, full of excitement. "Stay up all night to do research." Ciel answered in a tired tone. "But I though Sebastian broke your TV?" "He did. And he also fix it for me by hooking himself up the monitor, which reminds me, I have to go home early to thank him." Ciel ran away, without seeing Alois's shocking reaction. "Impossible." He mumbled and walk home in silent.

On top of a roof, 2 people, to be more specific, a male and a female persocoms, has listened to their little chat."You notice right?" The male smirk. The woman nodded. "To be able to broke the monitor by hacking it without getting the slightest damage, as well as reform it, include organize the data and activate it using your own energy, yet he's still alive and on top of that, still able to go on internet." The male's eyes flashed purple: "He must be the one."

**I know I know, not a lot fan service. But if you pay enough attention, there's lots of hints about Sebastian's past and his unnatural power. I personally like how special he is compared to another persocoms, or any democoms for that matter. I'm really surprise as I write this story, for I sucks at computer. Anyway, review and tell me know what you think about the story~  
**

**P.S: Guess who the roof strangers are?**

**Btw, if I had some mistakes writing the story plz tell me, kay?**


End file.
